


Death Eater Defector

by MarvelDC31



Series: General Danvers Week [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Child Death, Death Eater!Astra, Death Threats, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDC31/pseuds/MarvelDC31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is on the hunt for info on Voldemort when she spots Astra, who doesn’t quite believe in Voldemort’s ideals. Can Alex sway Astra to her side?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Eater Defector

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been really busy these last few days and am exceptionally behind, but here’s my Hogwarts AU! I’ve planned out the others I’ve missed and today’s so I should be caught up by tomorrow. Enjoy! P.S. I haven’t read/watched Harry Potter for a while now so this is probably kind of messed up but whatever.

They know absolutely nothing about Voldemort’s plans…absolutely nothing. That’s why Dumbledore asks Alex—an agent sent to aid Hogwarts—to spy on some Death Eaters. He wants to know of plans, of who has joined Voldemort, he wants to know everything. So, Alex follows a suspicious looking guy around.

She follows him for a few hours before they enter a forest. Alex hesitates only a brief moment before entering the woods. She stalks slowly behind the man, being careful to not alert him to her presence. Suddenly though, he disappears.

Alex halts, confusion clouding her mind, as she glances around. Wand raised Alex inspects her surroundings. It takes an embarrassingly long time for Alex to realize a cloaking spell was cast. Moments after figuring out though, she sees and hears everything.

Alex sees a girl no older than five laying in a pool of blood with two adults who are obviously her parents laying beside her, dead. It takes all of her to not gasp out loud. She walks slowly forwards, making sure to keep to the trees and covering.

As Alex nears, she hears more clearly. She hears the only other woman there pleading to three other men. Alex is not ashamed to say that she definitely checked the other woman out…even though the woman is obviously a Death Eater.

“Please, listen to me,” the woman begs, “we do not need to kill her.”

One of the men turn to the woman, “We have our orders, Astra.”

The second man glares at Astra, “We _will_ follow them.”

“Anthony, it is not _necessary!”_ Astra exclaims.

Alex feels like she should do something, but there is _three_ opponents…how is she supposed to win _that_ fight?

“Astra!” the final man shouts, “Enough! There is nothing else to be done.”

Astra shakes her head stepping forward with tears stinging the corners of her eyes, “Lucas… _please_ , we don’t have to kill everyone!”

Lucas shakes his head with a scoff before staring pointedly at the other two men. Suddenly, two people are pouncing forward, grasping at Astra’s arms, restraining her. Astra growls, a tear slipping free, and tries to yank her arms free. She doesn’t.

Alex leaps upwards and runs forwards the moment Lucas turn to the child, wand raised. She raises her own, but Lucas shouts _Avada Kedavra_ before she opens her mouth. Alex has to choke down a sob when she sees the child fall. Dead…just like her parents.

Astra screams, still begging for them to stop. She sobs when the child dies, and Alex suddenly realizes. She has to get Astra out of here, the woman does _not_ fit with Voldemort and his followers. 

Alex sighs and closes her eyes, attempting to reign in all emotions like she was trained to. When she opens them she spots Astra, now released, staring at the little and dead body, guilt obvious in her eyes, on her face. Alex feels her heart squeeze, maybe she can still help _someone._

The three men leave, proud of their _accomplishment_ , leaving Astra to stand by the dead bodies. Alex hangs her head, and starts to slowly leave her hideout. Astra’s hands are clenched, teeth gritted, eyes wet, and Alex doesn’t know how to start speaking. How to convince Astra that she should switch sides. 

Astra turns to walk towards where the other’s had left, and before she knows it, Alex is grabbing a muscular and lean and _beautiful_ bicep and pulling Astra into the bushes. She doesn’t even understand _why_ she does so, it could get her _killed._

Either way, Astra is standing in front of her, wand moving upwards, mouth opening, and Alex slaps a palm onto Astra’s mouth. She’s as shocked as Astra is at her movements.

Alex raises a finger to her lips, “Stay quiet!”

Probably not the best way to start such a conversation, but _oh well_. She got this far, can’t back out now.

“I’m going to remove my hand, okay?” Alex lowers her raised finger, “Don’t scream or shout, I just want to talk…just talk, okay?”

Astra narrows her eyes before nodding slowly and Alex slowly lifts her hand from Astra’s face, “Good, okay.”

Alex nods and rubs her hands nervously, “Okay so, I saw what you did there and…you’re not like them. You can…you can get out, right now.”

Astra scoffs and shakes her head, tears forming once again, “Foolish girl, my husband is too close to _Him_ to allow that.”

Alex looses all nervousness and glares, “But you’re not evil! What’s the point? Look at yourself! Is this what you want to do?”

Alex can tell by Astra’s face what the answer is, “No, it’s not! So help yourself and get the fuck out!”

Astra sighs and looks to her feet, shaking her head slightly. Alex needs to help her, needs to do _something_ , because Astra won’t last much longer with the ruthless company she keeps. Not when she has morals.

Alex closes her eyes and sighs before reopening them, “Look. I know it’ll be hard, leaving your husband and all, but you have to do what’s _right._ You have to do what _you_ want.”

There’s a moment where no one speaks, where nobody moves. Alex holds her breath, that was all she had. She can’t think of anything more, and so that better have swayed Astra to her side.

Finally, Astra sucks in a deep breath, looks Alex in the eyes with determination, and nods.

Alex sighs in relief and smiles, “It’ll be a hard process…you might get stuck in prison for a while.”

Astra simply nods and smiles nonetheless, “Anything but this.”

Alex grins and nods herself, “Come on, let’s get somewhere safe and figure this out.”

Alex holds out a hand for Astra but she doesn’t know why. Either way, she’s pleased when Astra accepts and the two intertwine their fingers, heading back to Dumbledore, Hogwarts, and away from vile Death Eaters.

* * *

 

For months upon months, trials are held. Astra is questioned and things are revealed. Things like the fact that Voldemort had threatened to kill Alura and Kara—and how did she not realize that this was her best friend’s _aunt_ —if Astra didn’t assist him. 

Eventually, Astra is pardoned. After the last trial, Alex and Astra go to Alex's home to celebrate. With beers and laughter, they talk the night away. 

Sometime after midnight, Astra gazes into Alex's eyes, a genuine smile upon her face, "Thank you, Alexandra...I-I love you."

Alex grins and leans forward, pressing their lips together after speaking, "Don't thank me, you're the one who was strong enough to pull through this."

And by God, is Alex extremely glad that she did. 


End file.
